


Two Minutes Seventeen Seconds

by fab_fan



Category: All My Children, FlashForward
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crossover, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, Love, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did you see? Canon crossover with Flashforward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Minutes Seventeen Seconds

Pain.

That’s all Bianca could think as she blinked her eyes open. Her head felt like someone smashed her with a baseball bat multiple times. A small groan escaped through her lips, and she pressed a shaky hand to her temple. Blinking her dazed eyes clear, the room came into focus. 

The lobby of the Pine Valley Inn stared back at her. The expensive regal decorations adorned the walls and antique furniture was situated perfectly across the floor. However, that wasn’t the only thing littering the ground. People were sprawled out across the hard surface, many of them in different states of awareness. 

“Bianca?” quivering yet strong hands grasped her shoulders. 

Bianca groaned again as the hands gently turned her over, her back settling on the floor. Frankie leaned over her, having dragged herself from where she had woken up. 

“What…what’s going on?” Bianca asked, her mouth dry.

“I don’t know.” Frankie’s brow wrinkled. She softly touched the younger girl’s forehead, a fingertip swiping at the tiny stream of blood. “You must have hit your head. I’ll get a doctor.”

“No,” Bianca grabbed onto her arm as the vagabond unsteadily moved to stand. “Don’t go.”

“It’s alright, Bianca. I’ll get help.”

Bianca pressed harder against her aching head. Her eyes flitted around, watching as numerous people sat up, some talking amongst themselves quietly. Bit by bit her head cleared, and she could make out other noises. Sirens blasted outside the hotel and distant screams could be heard. Scared and confused, she clutched onto Frankie’s arm, hugging it close, “What happened?”

“I…I don’t know.” Frankie covered a marble hued hand with her own, “We need to get you looked at, though.”

Bianca allowed the shorter girl to help her up. Another groan slipped out as her head spun at the motion. Her legs wobbled beneath her, and a nervous Frankie wrapped her arms around Bianca’s waist, holding her up. Bianca leaned into her, draping an arm over her shoulders for support.

“You’ll be ok.” Frankie reassured her as they carefully stumbled out of the lobby. 

The moment they stepped outside the building, they froze. Their hearts stopped and their breath disappeared. The street was littered with crashed cars. A fire hydrate had been hit and a fountain of water spewed skyward, dousing the road with cool droplets. People were staggering about, some with bloody wounds. One car had smashed into a wall and was on fire. 

“What happened?” Bianca murmured as her eyes closed and everything went black.

****

Beep. Beep. Beep.

“Oh,” Bianca moaned as the loud beeping from the machine infiltrated her consciousness. She lifted her hand toward her head, but the fingers bumped into a large bandage. Her brown eyes blinked open, and she squinted against the harsh fluorescent light. 

She was in the hospital.

“Bianca? Are you awake?” Frankie’s face appeared.

“Frankie?”

“Hey,” the dark blonde grinned in relief, “thought you were gonna sleep forever.” A tinge of fear was present in the comment. 

“How long have I been asleep?”

“A few hours. You passed out and the doc gave you some medicine to help you get some more shut eye.” Frankie positioned the hard plastic chair closer to the bedside. “Your mom is outside talking to your uncle Jack about something. She’ll be in soon.”

Bianca reached out blindly, her hand sliding across the stiff sheets until she found Frankie’s. Their fingers tangled together and palms clasped. “My head.”

“You hit it on a table in the hotel lobby.”

“The hotel?” her head hurt so badly and everything was scrambled.

“We met up there, remember? After you talked with your mom and Myrtle.” 

They had met for tea. They talked about school and the future. Her mother had tried to bring up Frankie, and she had told her mother that Frankie was going to be in her life whether she liked it or not. Myrtle had deftly changed the subject after that. “I remember.” They were going to see a movie afterward. Some new romantic comedy she had wanted to see and talked her girlfriend into going to. They had only been together two months, but they were spending more and more time together.

“We were in the lobby and…” Frankie trailed off with a frown.

“What?”

Frankie shrugged and narrowed her eyes in thought, “I don’t know. I blacked out. We were walking toward the door, and I just blacked out. I woke up and,” she swallowed roughly, “you were on the ground with that cut on your head.” It was one of the most terrifying moments of her life. 

Bianca fought to understand, “The cars…and the people…”

Frankie shifted uneasily in the chair, “I think a lot of people fainted. This place is packed with everyone saying they blacked out.”

“Everyone?” Had she blacked out? It was so weird. She hadn’t blacked out, she remembered seeing something. But, she wasn’t in the lobby.

“Yeah, wait a second.” Frankie looked around. Spotting the remote for the small in-room television, she flicked it on. The channel jumped to life, a news anchor was sitting behind a desk. Frankie hit the sound button.

“And today reports are coming in on the mysterious blackout that plagued the world. According to these preliminary reports,” the anchor tilted his head in wonder, “every person worldwide blacked out.”

“But I didn’t…” Bianca trailed off as the hospital door opened.

Erica and Jack strode in. Erica rushed to her daughter’s side, casting a glare at Frankie as she pushed in between them. Frankie rolled her eyes and stood up, but Bianca kept a firm hold on her hand.

“Bianca, I’m so glad you’re ok.” Erica hooked a few strands of long dark brown hair behind Bianca’s ear. “I was so worried.”

“It’s good to see you awake.” Jack chimed in with a comforting smile.

“Mom? Uncle Jack?” Bianca’s gaze ticked over them.

“We know, honey. You experienced this whole blackout thing.” Erica sat on the edge of the bed. “We will find out what happened, sweetie. I’ll take care of it.” Another glare at Frankie.

“No, mom.” Bianca shook her head. The dull ache intensified and she moaned, abruptly stopping the movement.

“Careful.” Erica cupped her cheek.

Frankie squeezed her hand, concern on her face.

Bianca glanced at Erica before settling her eyes on Frankie, “I didn’t blackout.” 

“What do you mean you didn’t blackout?” Erica asked.

“I didn’t. I…saw something.” Bianca tried to work it out.

“Like what?” Frankie asked in confusion.

“I…I was with Kendall.” It was so weird.

“Kendall? Your sister Kendall?” Erica frowned deeply. “Why would you possibly be thinking about her?”

“I wasn’t.” Bianca pushed against the mattress. Catching her intent, Frankie slid up to the bedside and helped her sit up. Bianca offered her a thankful smile. “I wasn’t thinking about her. I was with Frankie, and then I was with Kendall. But I was with her, like it was now, not when I was younger.”

“That makes no sense, dear.” Erica replied. “Your sister isn’t here.”

“She was, though. I saw her.”

“Kendall is not a part of our lives, Bianca.”

“She was. We were talking.” Bianca was adamant, “I saw something. It was like it was really happening.”

Both Erica and Jack had twin contemplative looks on their faces.

“I saw something, too.” Jack finely said. Everyone looked at him, “I was in my office working. It was only for a minute or two; then I woke up on the sidewalk.”

“I saw something as well.” Erica cut in. “I was with Chris discussing something.”

“So, we all saw something.” Bianca concluded. This was very weird.

****

Frankie and Bianca sat on the couch watching the evening news. It had been a week since the infamous worldwide blackout, and nearly every news story was some update on the event. 

Frankie curled up in the corner of the sofa, her legs thrown haphazardly over the arm. Bianca was next to her, their shoulders barely touching. She stared fixated at the screen as the anchor described the latest findings.

“It is reported that all people worldwide blacked out for two minutes and seventeen seconds. However, during this time, people were…shown their future. People glimpsed what will happen to them in six months.”

“Kendall will be in our lives in six months.” Bianca couldn’t believe it. All of Pine Valley had seen the most random things. Opal had envisioned herself taking a bath. Chris and Erica both had the same vision, discussing something together. 

Wait.

“Frankie…you never said what you saw.” How could she have missed this?

“What? Of course I did.” Frankie didn’t look at her, instead focusing on a thin scratch on her thumb.

“No, you didn’t. I know what my mom saw, Uncle Jack, Opal, Myrtle, even Greenlee. But, I don’t know what you saw.”

“I told you, already.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did.”

Bianca rolled her eyes, “Then, tell me again.”

“What’s it matter, Bianca?”

“Why are you dodging this?”

“I’m not.” Frankie sighed and flung up her hands. She twisted around so her feet hit the floor, “Why are you badgering me about this?”

“I’m not badgering, Frankie. I just want to know what you saw.” Bianca’s eyes widened, “Were…were you somewhere else? Were you with someone else?”

“What? No.” Frankie shook her head. “I wasn’t with anyone else.” She ducked her head, “You know I’m with you.”

“I know.” she stood up and went to the older girl. She placed a tender hand on her bicep and bent down to catch her eyes, “You can tell me, you know.” Bianca grinned ruefully, “It can’t be that bad, can it?”

Frankie didn’t know. She hadn’t seen anything.


End file.
